Love Master
by MistressOfMysteries
Summary: The most infamous Love Matcher has comes to Sooga. She sets up shop and sees Pucca with her faltering love for Garu. She comes in to save the day. (Aged up, Pucca)


**(I am smashing the old and new Pucca Sooga Village designs. The orginal Goh-Rong design, but with Dandy. Ring-Ring basically lives with Faiya in her old house. All that jazz.)**

After traveling the globe and helping mostly everyone with their love problems, I reached a small island called Sooga Island. It was nice compared to the hectic streets of New York and London...let's not mention the the City of love, Paris...

I stepped off the boat and was almost hit by blurs of red and black. I see a man running with a woman behind him. It was clear that there was romance between the two, but only one was expressing it. But I can sense the love faltering in them too. This brought heavy guilt on me as she continues to chase him. Maybe I can do a few more jobs before relaxing for a month.

I grabbed a small box from my boat and went to an open field on the side of the street. I placed it at a good distance and pressed a button. A purple tent (similar to a fortune tellers tent) with a sign in front of it. On the sign it read: "Come in if you believe in love..."

I went in and behind a curtain to get out of my nautical wear. I changed into a dark blue tube top with blue sheer sleeves, then a slim, mini skirt that matched the color along with outer sheet skirt. My shoes were sandals designed and created with hint of bohemian style, showing my toes. Lined with jewels matching the jewels in my hair. Speaking of my hair, it was in a bun with a net covered in gems, but the bun and not was held together by this crown of gold. The biggest jewel was an emerald that was the center of the crown. I grabbed my wooden pipe with gold outlines and began to smoke.

I stepped back into my office as two girls step in. I took a puff and smiled at them. "Hello, girls." I was told by my clients that my voice was sultry and smooth. I placed my pipe on a holder and strut over to my chair and sit. "I can see the stress of romance radiating from you both. Please take a seat and I'll listen to your issues."

"Madame Cupid! Thank you for listening...I heard about you in millions of magazines." The girl in purple said to me. It's nice to meet fans.

"May I know your name, little ones?" I asked.

"I'm Ching and this is Pucca!" She says.

"How old are you two?"

"We are both 17..."

"Ah, young love. Takes me back a few years..." I grabbed my pipe from the stand and took a puff. I blew it out an opening and smiled at the two. "Now, who shall we start with?"

One girl smiled and sat in the seat across mine. I set out cards and powders. I set my pipe back to its spot and sat in my chair. I could feel the love in her falter, but it is I, Madame Cupid, who can help her love more than ever. "Are you able to speak?" I asked her. I open my palms and she places her hands on mine.

He shyly nods, "...Yes...my name is Pucca and I am in love with a ninja who is obsessed with honor...I loved him since I was 10 year old, but he never told me his feelings. I chase him once in a while to ask him out and he runs away. Madame Cupid, what should I do?"

"Let's see what aligns with the cards, little one..." We remove our hands and I spread 26 cards. "Pick three, please." She did as ask and I took the rejected. I placed three cards I put my head back and closed my eyes. "Aphrodite, goddess of love...Eros, her son, show the young lady light on her love life..." I prayed.

I tapped each card three times. "What are these cards?" Pucca whispered.

"These represent your past, present, and future. Similar to Tarot, but was created by the goddess of love herself. These cards were passed down my family. Just like my late mother, I will give them to my daughter." I smiled. "Now, let's take a look."

Past was flipped. Upright Cupid was the card named. "Ah, the start of a romance. Passion and the bright fire starting in your heart. In his, he remained serious, but a seed was planted in his heart. It awaits to grow large. Sign of Starter Love."

"Oh?" She looked amazed. Present was flipped. Upside down Apayh **(I bullshit this one)** was named.

"Oh no...the love you held is faltering slowly each time you see him run away. The fire is slowly dying each time you ry about him. But inside him, a shy and small tree begins to bloom everytime he notices you. Unable to contain his shyness, he runs. There is hope." I smiled slightly. I can see her amaze turn into a shock of joy.

"Now, future." I flipped it and it was the big goddess, Aphrodite. "Very good news! The shy tree will become a massive sakura tree. Full of joy and romance is in store for you. A family is made with you and your true love. But there shall remain a target. I see a woman in blue attempting to take him. But he loves you much more and will remain faithful, earning his honor." I stood up and bowed. "I hope you enjoyed your reading, little one."

She seemed joyful, but paused. "What do I do?"

"Have your friend, Ching, to send a letter to him. In that letter is your love being expressed through writing. If you name a place to meet and he comes, he will surely come. If you wish to write a love letter, he will surely write back. Only if you use this..." I placed a bottle of red dust. "Only put one pinch. More than that would make him OBSESSIVE to the point of killing anyone who gets close and maybe you. But this dust only allows him to open up his heart. Understand?"

"Not more than a pinch. I understand. Thank you, Madame Cupid." She stood up and bowed.

"No problem, little one. Next please!" I took a puff at my pipe. She switched with her friend. I did the same thing, but the fortune didn't turn out well. I suggested for her to find someone new and maybe her future will change. She agreed and thanked me for my work. They gave me some currency as payment. I smiled and took a few more puffs. I yawned, maybe I should take a nap to ease into this timezone I took in my sign to switched it to close until 5, and closed my tent. I walked into the other half of my circular tent and slept on my bed with a warm blanket.

* * *

**(Now Pucca has the floor)**

I looked at the bottle and remembered the women's words. I wrote him a letter (with the help of Ching) to meet me at Green Turtle Beach if he shared the same feelings soon as possible. I used a pinch and spread it before putting it in an envelope. I smiled. "Maybe..."

After doing as told, I gave it to Ching. All I had to do was wait until Ching comes back. I decided to wear my short, red long-sleeved dress with black thigh-high stockings. To add on it, my black, heeled knee-high boots and a special red rose hairpin next to my left bun. I texted Ching that I was heading there right now. She sent me a winky face. I made haste with my scooter, going over to the dock and beach. I parked and waited at the boardwalk, occasionally taking glancesat both sides. I hoped this works...after all, I've been wanting this for five years now. I stopped chasing him ever since I turned 13, but he still runs away. It hurts.

I didn't noticed the tears in my eyes until a man with a red glove wiped it away. It was Garu with an obvious blush and soft smile in his face. I can tell he used the powder. I haven't gotten a better look since the last time the gang hung out. He had no twin tails, but one low and long ponytail. It was tied with his red ribbons. He wore a black, baggy shirt and black, baggy pants. Starting from his knees down to his ankles was red ribbons wrapping around them. He wore traditional shoes for ninjas and his gloves were fingerless, sporting the same fiery red I loved. His onyx eyes drew me in closer until I snapped out of it.

"H...hello , Garu. It's been a w...while." I stuttered, looking away. He may look cute, but I can't overlook how he avoids in every way.

"Yes...it has. I read your note, Pucca. I've been wanting to say this." He takes a deep breath and breathes out. "I actually do like you a lot...ever since we were young, I somewhat enjoyed being loved and chased around. It was good on my legs." He smiles. "I love you, Pucca. I'm sorry for running away, but I was so shy of my feelings that I couldn't help it. Please forgive me and become my girlfriend."

I can feel tears in my eyes as I jumped on him. He hugged me back, but I could see something in the distance. It was the woman. She smiled and waved, before vanishing into the fog that surrounded her.

* * *

I managed to wake up to my client and her target in each other's arms. I smiled and waved before vanishing in the fog that was behind me. Time for my other appointment. Ching and her new boyfriend. I appeared nearby a little dojo with said girl and the boy who never loved her back. She was a bit sad, but as fate (aka my lovely goddess) decided, a boy about her age comes along and shyly asks her out. I can see her brighten up and accept his offer. I am happy she took my words. The boy she WAS in loved with congratulated her and continued to spar. Bullet dodged. I smiled and vanished to my homey tent and opened it up again. No one came in, so I closed early and shut everything down.

All was well until I heard something shuffling. It was Pucca. She smiled and returned the bottle to me. She bowed and thanked me. I winked, "Do I have a wedding to go to?"

"I'll tell you if you stay in Sooga for three more years!" She jokes. We both laugh and she leaves.

Not long after, I recieved the caller who told me about this place. "You did the job well. Now your lovely cousin has the man she always wanted."

"So she was the one, huh? Either way, no issue. If that continued, she would have dated other people. Remember, my payment, great uncle Dumpling."

"Yes, yes. Rare desert banana cookies mixed with the most sweetest of chocolates."

"Aww you remembered? See you tomorrow, uncle."

"See you, Luna. Love from your uncle's. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, love y'all too."


End file.
